Love Note
by MoonLighter2009
Summary: In order to gain something you have to give up something else. What happens when Light Yagami trades the Death Note for a Pink Notebook made by a love goddess called the Love Note. Will he use it wisely or ruin any chance of ever finding happiness.


**Title: LoveNote: The Untold Story**

**Author: TwilightFreak2009**

**Rated Mature for Lemons,Language,BoyxBoy,Violence,and eventually mpreg.**

**Pairings: Light/Reux,Ryuuzaki/Matsuda,and finally Light/Ryuuzaki.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters But if I did Light and L would've done it already!!!! LOL this is my first fic so let me know what you think of it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Idea

_Unlike the rules of the DeathNote. Which are simple to rules of love are much more complicated than that I think about it why couldn't their be a book called the LoveNote. Now there's an Idea. _Light Yagami an 18 year old high school student sat at his desk contemplating the use of a LoveNote and it's all of a sudden he heard a tiny voice like the sound of bell's calling too him.

"Light-kun down here." the tiny voice replied trying too get the teenager's attention but was getting frustrated at the little person thought for a minute then grinned as he watched the human boy look around confused.

Light turned his head left and right trying to find the source of the even looked behind him too see if it was one of his wasn't and he started too panic. _I must be going nuts_. Light thought too himself as he shook that notion away and went back too work.

The tiny male fairy flew upward and sat on Light's desk with a pout gracing his beautiful pixie like rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at Light with good aim I might add. "HEY YOU BIG BRUTE I'M TALKING TOO YOU."

Light finally turned his head and when he did he shot up out of his seat,knocking it over as he fell on his classmates laughed at the misfortune of the smart felt his cheek's flush in embarrassment as he hid behind his history book talking quickly. "What the hell are you."

The tiny fairy's perfect mouth opened in horror at the use of such foul language spilling from this beautiful boys stared up at light in disgust at being talked too in such a manner. "My name is Reux and I'm an assisstant of Aphrodite the Goddess of Love at your service young master." the tiny fairy bowed gracefully.

Light stared blankly at the tiny fairy for 10 long minutes when all of a sudden he laughed softly. "Sure and I'm King Arthur,Try Again." he knew he must be freaking his classmates out but this was just too held his ribs as he laughed.

Reux looked up at Light his ocean-colored eyes narrowing as he grew too a full-sized beautiful young man with green spiky hair and light green skin wearing nothing but black jeans. "Now do you believe me."

Light looked up and his laughter died in his throat as he stared at the young green colored man in front of him. "Your gorgeous." he said barely making his lips move as he stared in awe at the man before him.

Reux leaned on his desk smiling at him as he kissed Light's cheek. " I was listening to your thought's and I think we can work something out." he said softly his dark green lips pulling up into a small smile.

Light's eyes widened as he leaned forward ready to hear what he had to say. " Ok I'm all ear's,What is your proposition for my idea exactly." Light said ready too hear what Reux had too say.

Reux smiled resting his chin in his hand as he said gently. "I have a LoveNote made by the goddess herself,But inorder too get it you must get rid of that horrible and cruel DeathNote." Reux said with a hint of malice and anger in his beautiful voice.

Light couldn't resist he reached forward and rubbed Reux's cheek gently surprising the fairy as he smoothed the worry line's out of Reux's face. "I will give up the DeathNote." he said softly as he sighed in relief as he saw Reux's face soften.

Reux stared at the human boy in one human or fairy had touched him with such kindness before it threw him for a maybe the other fairies had been wrong maybe human's weren't all young man infront of him proved that. "Thank you Light-kun for your kindness." it had really touched Reux and he appreciated it greatly.

Light blinked seeing the emotions cross Reux's face as he reached forward squeezing the fairy's hand in his lightly nodding his head showing him he understood. "No need too thank me Reux,You deserve it." Light said gently as he let go of Reux's hand.

Reux stared at his hand missing the other's warmth as he sat on Light's desk leaning forward his face inches from Light's face. He smiled softly as he placed his hand on Light's cheek and pressed his lip's gently too Light's.

Light could smell something sweet and spicy as he kissed Reux back gently burying his hand in that soft green had always known he was different then other kid's because he liked guys and not girl's but this felt so right. He felt Reux's tongue invade his mouth as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth allowing that sweet tongue too explore his own. He had no idea that the whole class couldn't see Reux all they could see was Light making-out with empty air and it was creeping them 's teacher tried hard not too pay attention too Light's behavior but it was distracting his walked over and slapped the desk earning Light's attention. ",Pay Attention or I will give you detention." Light pulled away from Reux and nodded at his teacher as he turned bright red at his classmates stares and he heard one of his classmates call him a "freak" and that hurt."You have too leave Reux."

Reux could hear the sadness in Light's voice as he kissed the young man's forehead and placed the pink LoveNote infront of Light then vanished as the day continued Light felt a sense of humiliation and excitement. His classmates would never let him live this day down he knew but he also knew he now could earn Ryuuzaki's love. He grinned and walked home with a new bounce in his step.


End file.
